


Lustre

by FourLeafPyro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Clones, F/F, Futanari, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLeafPyro/pseuds/FourLeafPyro
Summary: Emerald learns a new application of her Semblance.





	Lustre

    None of this was working.

    Cinder pored over her notes, all of the loose pages scattered along her desk. It was all wrong. Salem’s promises of power and control had fallen flat. Days turned into weeks as repeated manhunts for relics turned up with nothing besides the dirt they’d thought it was buried under. Cinder’s patience had run itself dry. Months of failed attempts after failed attempts, grabbing at power that wasn’t even there. It had been a mistake to ever join into Salem’s faction. She didn’t have a clue what she was doing. If there was ever going to be anything done properly, Cinder was going to need to take care of matters herself.

    Emerald’s voice rang out from behind her. “You look busy.”

    “Terribly so,” Cinder said. “Though I am glad that you’re here. I have a few pressing matters that need attending to.”

    “Convenient timing. I have a new technique to demonstrate.”

    Across the swathes of scattered papers, one name kept rearing its ugly head again and again. Raven Branwen. Nothing more now than a mere thorn in her side, wielding power both undeserved and underutilized. Shame and failure trailed in her wake like poison, infecting everything that she’d shoved her way into. The power of a Maiden was wasted on the likes of her. However, such matters only made Cinder’s next move all the more obvious. If she was going to mutiny against Salem, she would need a safety net. What better way to achieve both of her goals than by getting rid of Branwen and securing those squandered powers for one of her own?

    Cinder sighed, striking a line through the name. “Trust is such a hard thing to come by these days, Emerald. It seems like everyone I know has tried to drive a stake through my heart. Save for you, of course. Tell me, what do you think about becoming the next Spring Maiden?”

    “Honestly?” she asked. “I don’t think there would be anyone left to stand in our way.”

    “Exactly what I wanted to hear.”

    Cinder spun around in her chair, intending to speak face-to-face with her subordinate, but nearly toppled herself over when she noticed what was in front of her. Rather than the single Emerald that she’d expected to see, instead there stood two of them, side by side. They both shared the same cocky expression that screamed of pride at a surprise so elegantly delivered, even breathing in perfect time with one another. It took a second to understand the scene in front of her, but the shock quickly passed. Nothing more than a mind trick.

    “I assume that this is the technique you wanted to show me?”

    “It is,” she said. “But I doubt that it works the way that you think it does.”

    “I’m aware of how your Semblance works. This is an illusion, is it not?”

    The second Emerald sauntered towards Cinder’s desk, swaying her hips as she walked. “You’re half right. It’s nothing more than a hallucination, same as before. The only difference is that I’ve learned how to specialize it. Before, I’d just thought that my illusions had something to do with light. But as it turns out, I’ve been tapping into a little spot in everyone’s brain that tricks them into seeing something that’s not there. That’s why they can touch it, and hear it, and think that it’s completely real.”

    “That’s why you can’t tell which one of us is the original Emerald.” The first Emerald grinned. “Anyway, once I’d figured out that I was tapping into the brain, everything else just started falling into place. People always talk about the ‘mysteries of the mind’, but there really isn’t that much to it. I can’t read minds, or go through someone’s memories, but I managed to get something even better; I can show you the one thing that you desire the most. And in your case, that appears to be multiple Emeralds. Honestly, I’m flattered.”

    “I see,” Cinder said. “Well, it certainly is an amusing story, but I’m surprised that you expect me to believe you so easily. You _are_ an illusionist, after all. Deception is second nature for you.”

    “You should know by now that I’m not nearly brave enough to risk lying to your face. My life is worth more than that.”

    “Hm. Very well. I suppose that it couldn’t hurt to humor you. After all, I am in _dire_ need of a break.”

    She smiled. “Actually, my lady, there isn’t any need for you to believe me on blind faith. I can prove it to you. All you need to do is think about what you want to see.”

    Cinder leaned back in her chair, pressing her fingers against her lips as she shut her eyes. The one thing she desired the most? It was power, obviously; the one thing she had been chasing for so many years now, the one thing that would allow her to carve her own path in life without ever having to meet resistance again. It was such an obvious answer, in fact, that Cinder almost began to doubt herself. Power wasn’t her end goal, it was just a means of attaining everything else she’d wanted. But what is it that she wanted, specifically? What would all of that power bring her?

    She opened her eyes once more, now met with a half dozen copies of Emerald lurking around her, surrounding on all sides. How unexpected.

    Cinder sighed. “Tell me, did you only learn how to make copies of yourself? My ‘deepest desires’ must be incredibly superficial if they only consist of duplicating you.”

    “I agree. It’s strange.” Emerald furrowed her brow, genuine confusion plastered across her face. “I noticed that you thought of the Branwen girl for a moment, but then it turned into — well, into this.”

    “No matter. Desires are still desires, after all. If you truly are capable of getting into my mind, then you should know full well what I wish to do with these copies.”

    In a flash, all of the individual clones blinked away from where they were standing, fast enough that it didn’t even appear as if they had moved a muscle. Of course they hadn’t. Hallucinations didn’t need to walk. They materialized all at once only inches away from Cinder, outstretched hands reaching to caress her body. The Emeralds sank their fingers into every inch of flesh that they could reach, kneading her shoulders and her feet in time with one another. It was an impressive feat. Even in spite of her knowledge that these were merely illusions, every single touch felt as though it was coming from a flesh-and-blood human. They worked at all of the knots in her muscles, rubbing away at every point of her physical stress as she melted into their touch. Cinder could feel her body loosening, relaxing itself further and further into her chair. The power of suggestion, it seemed, was stronger than she had anticipated.

    Emerald giggled. “A massage? You could have simply asked me. I would have been more than happy to do it myself.”

    “Technically speaking, you _are_ doing it by yourself. I simply found a good use for your illusions.” Cinder shot her a confident grin, six pairs of hands still dancing along her form as they worked her tired body. “Of course, there’s nothing to stop you from joining in. Your only competition here is with yourself.”

    Even when obscuring her words under a thin veil of being nothing more than suggestions or taunts, Emerald had been around Cinder long enough to know when she was making a demand. Fortunately for her, this was going to be one of their rare times when obeying Cinder’s orders was going to come with a direct benefit to the both of them. As if it wasn’t already enough that it was a request she was honored to be following, all of her illusions seemed to be working pure magic on Cinder’s body, effortlessly erasing all of the tension in her tissues like it had never even been there to begin with. Of course, that much was a given; Cinder was the one giving them commands, albeit subconsciously, and had tricked herself into thinking that the touch of an illusion was actually enough to ease the soreness of her body.

    Emerald wasted no time in striding over to where her mistress sat, already distracted by the wandering fingers of the multiple copies. Shamelessly, they ran their hands all along her body, now bold enough to trail along her breasts and her hips as if daring her to stop them. There was an odd twinge of jealousy in Emerald’s stomach. These hallucinations wouldn’t be able to satisfy Cinder. Not like Emerald would be able to. She sank down to her knees, eagerly trailing her palms down Cinder’s plump thighs, trying her best to maintain her composure. It was well past the point that she should have felt any reservations, but her nerves had already gotten the better of her. So long as she could stay down here and let her illusions take care of everything else, she would be able to maintain plausible deniability. It wouldn’t have been Emerald that misread the signs and escalated matters too high — it would fall solely on the clones, being nothing more than Cinder’s own lust overtaking her better judgment.

    “You seem bored down there.” Cinder’s voice snapped her out of her trance. “You should show some more initiative, like your friends here.”

    “I — I simply wished to avoid doing anything rash. You only asked for a massage, so I didn’t believe it to be in my best interests to go further than that.”

    “I told you that I needed a break, did I not? I certainly can’t think of a better way to relax than by letting you demonstrate everything that you’re capable of.”

    “I live to serve, Cinder.”

    “Good.” Cinder gently spread her legs, the hem of her dress only barely covering her lower half. “Then serve.”

    That was the final push that Emerald needed, tugging Cinder’s dress aside and exposing her cock to the open air. It took a moment to register in Emerald’s mind; after all, even though she’d never actually seen Cinder naked before, she was almost certain that she would have noticed a bulge, at the very least. Especially taking into consideration that it couldn’t even fit comfortably in her grip. But maybe there was another explanation. After all, this latest application of her Semblance hadn’t been thoroughly tested. What if, in addition to letting Cinder see whatever she wanted to, the same thing was happening to her? It wasn’t that much of a stretch. She was acutely aware of the fact that Cinder could see clones that weren’t there, so why could she not do the same with Cinder’s swollen, heavy rod?

    It was a good enough excuse for Emerald, and she figured that her better judgement would swiftly be fleeing the scene the second she wrapped her lips around it. As if on cue with her realization, the illusions emboldened themselves. Shoulder rubs and thigh massages devolved into little more than hands splaying along Cinder’s body, drawing themselves up and down in long lines as they caressed every sensitive little patch of skin that they could reach. It was a feeding frenzy, every hallucination vying for her attention and groping her sultry body, planting kisses on her cheeks when her lips were preoccupied with another. Cinder was a retaliatory whirlwind, hands buzzing through the air to touch whichever clone was closest, spanking those that dared to pull away, and cupping the cheeks of those that were brave enough to claim her lips.

    Emerald briefly wondered how ridiculous this entire situation would look to an outside observer, but didn’t bother to maintain her train of thought for long. Playing along was a vastly preferable option, and she didn’t waste another second before letting her lips crest over the head of Cinder’s cock, swallowing around the length of it in a single motion. Much to her delight, Cinder let out an approving moan, freeing both of hands to come down behind Emerald’s head, burying her further into her pelvis. The sudden lack of air in her lungs seemed like a frivolous concern, one that didn’t line up at all with ensuring the completely pleasure of her mistress. Of course, her job would be significantly harder if she fainted. Perhaps she would have to use one of her copies as a mouthpiece.

    “Emerald can’t talk right now,” one of them said, leaning in close as she rubbed herself against Cinder. “But she wants to tell you how good you taste.”

    Another Emerald cheered. “That’s right! She wants you to use her until you’re satisfied! She wants you to cum!”

    “Really?” Cinder’s voice was a purr, snapping her gaze to the real Emerald between her legs. “Is that so? Do you think you deserve such a reward?”

    “Yes, mistress!” they said, in unison.

    Emerald kept bobbing her head against Cinder’s lap, trying desperately to maintain what little focus she still had. It felt as though all of her thoughts were melting away, replaced by nothing more than primal urges to feel Cinder’s cum in the back of her throat while she pumped her hips against her eager mouth. She hollowed her cheeks, grabbing hold of the legs of the chair as though they would be enough to hold her in place. The last of her senses trickled away, replaced only by the carnal need to please.

    “You want it that badly? Beg for it.”

    The room exploded into a cacophony of desperate, needy cries.

    “Please, mistress! Please cum!”

    “Give her all of it! Don’t let her waste a drop!”

    “Make her choke on it!”

    Without another word of warning, Cinder gripped two handfuls of Emerald’s hair and bucked her hips skyward, a hot stream of cum gushing down her throat before she’d even realized what was happening. Emerald let her head fall, resting her chin on Cinder’s lap and planting her cock in the back of her throat, greedily swallowing everything that she could get. After only a few more moments, Cinder shot the last of her cum into Emerald’s mouth, coating her tongue white as she pulled herself free.

    It took a moment for Emerald to recover, but when she’d finally regained the strength to look around the room, she couldn’t spot a single one of her copies. She hadn’t commanded them to disappear. They’d simply vanished. Perhaps that was the one failure of her Semblance after all; if she lost concentration, she wouldn’t be able to keep her powers up. Regardless, it certainly wasn’t the time to be plotting for battle. She didn’t know how much time had passed, but it felt as if it had been far too long to be excusable. Emerald turned to face Cinder, already back at her desk like nothing had happened.

    “Very impressive, Emerald. Though I imagine that your powers will become even stronger with practice. Perhaps you need to go practice on a few street vendors, just like old times. Having a little extra pocket change couldn’t hurt you.”

    Emerald nodded. “Of course, my lady.”

    “Oh, and one more thing before you leave.”

    “Yes?”

    “Consider this your incentive. Once we make you the Spring Maiden, I’ll be the one making your desires come to life.”


End file.
